Crowdsourcing is a process of obtaining needed services, ideas, and/or content by soliciting contributions from a large group of workers (e.g., an online community of people), rather than from traditional employees or suppliers. Crowdsourcing can involve division of labor, competition, crowdfunding, and/or a general search to obtain the needed services, ideas, and/or content.